Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium for detecting an object in an input image and diving the input image into regions for each object.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to execute post-processing such as image scene recognition or image quality correction according to an object, processing for detecting an object and dividing an image into regions for each object has been known. According to a method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-117860, an input image is divided into a plurality of partial regions, and a similar image is inquired to a database for each of the partial regions, so that the input image is divided into regions by using the acquired similar image.
However, according to the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-117860, components of a main region common to all of the acquired similar images are acquired without taking account of a relationship between the similar images, and the input image is divided into regions as different objects for each superordinate component. Therefore, with the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-117860, detection accuracy of objects in regions other than a main region in the input image is low.